Just a Friend
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: fluffy one-shot for v-day i know I'm late but I had to submit this. set during marauders era Bella/Barty Jr. pairing read and review I suck at summaries.


**A/N: I own nothing. This is something that popped into my head for Valentine's Day a little late but not too late (I hope). Just a one-shot and I also changed the ages to make Barty a year or two younger.

* * *

**

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and love was in the air, literally. Love potions were being stashed away in anything, and everything: drinks, food, chocolates, soaps, even on clothes in attempt to sink into their skin. The day was chaotic, and even more so during that night's dinner when someone gave Slughorn a love potion on accident, and he attempted to propose to McGonagall. Everyone found pleasure in watching that show.

The moon had risen and stars filled the night sky. Most everyone had gone to bed, except for a certain Slytherin who was staring into the sky from the astronomy tower. Bellatrix Black was alone staring into the sky with a bottle of gin in her hand.

"What are you doing up here?" asked a voice from behind. It was Barty Crouch. _What is he doi__ng up here? Isn't he usually following Lucius or some other prat around?_

"Why do you care?" Bellatrix snapped back

"Just wanted to check up on you." He walked up beside her "You seemed to be distant today, everything okay?"

"Just dandy." She took a swig of gin

"You mind?" she handed him the bottle "thanks." He took a gulp and the two Slytherins stood next to each other watching the sky

"What do you really want Barty?"

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow "can't a guy check up on his friend?"

"Since when am I your friend?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"Since when aren't you my friend?" the two Slytherins stared at each other "C'mon Bella lighten up. It's Valentine's Day, be happy. You have half of the guys in Hogwarts flaunting over you. So what's bringing you down?"

"The fact that it is Valentine's Day." He looked at her with a confused look on his face "I mean sure it's nice to have attention and all but…" she sighed "this holiday was created to make couples happy and those who are still single feel like even bigger failures then they already are."

"You're not a failure Bella." He said reaching out to her but she backed up

"Don't touch me." She said in a flat tone "Even my sisters have boyfriends. Cissy's a nit and Dromeda's soon to be burned off the family tree. Yet they can both get a guy."

"You can get a guy Bella. Like I said you have half of the guys falling at the sight of you, and you're one of the smartest girls out there." A smile crept onto her face hearing the young Slytherin compliment her

"Thanks Barty." She kissed him on the cheek "you're a good friend."

"See I knew we were friends" he grinned the two continued their talk on all of the events that had taken place that day.

"So how many couples got together?" asked Bellatrix

"Counting both real and fake couples I'd say, somewhere between 140 and 148."

"Hmmm. Less than last year, I guess people are getting smarter. You get together with anyone?"

"Nope."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're a nice guy and all, but I can't really see you **with** anyone."

"Thanks." He said in a sarcastic tone

"Welcome." She said cheerfully and took another swig of the almost empty bottle "Did anyone else get left alone?"

"Um, Doholv, Macnair, Snape, Potter and his lot, and Rodolphus."

"Actually Rodolphus did."

"Who?" she didn't say anything for a minute.

"He got…" she took a breath "He got me." She said through clenched teeth. Barty started laughing so hard he almost fell off the tower, and Bellatrix was ready to push him **off **the tower. When she didn't so much as crack a smile he stopped.

"Oh my god. You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"But I thought you said you hated him. I thought-"

"I do hate him and I didn't get together with anyone today. My mom sent me an owl this morning and told me that she just betrothed me to him. He doesn't know, but as soon as he does I'll never hear the end of it."

"So you're seriously getting married to him."

"Yup."

"Are you gonna have kids?" she gave him a death glare

"No way in hell am I ever sleeping with that prat! I barely want to talk to the guy."

"Well he fancies you. So at least one of you will be happy."

"Whoopdy-doo for him then."

"Well you'll never be alone on Valentine's day anymore."

"Yeah I'll be stuck with Rodolphus." She stared off into the sky again

"Hmmm Bellatrix Lestrange." Her head snapped around "Has a nice ring to it."

"Stuff it Crouch."

"Why you have someone else in mind?" the night turned silent

"no." her voice was shaky and Barty could tell she was lying

"Lucius"

"With my sister and a prat"

"Snape"

"He's a half-blood"

"Rabastan"

"Shoot me"

"Sirius"

"He's my cousin, and a blood-traitor"

"Any of his lot?"

"When hell freezes over"

There was a pause; he was running out of names

"Me" the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You're a friend Barty, nothing more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Bellatrix Crouch." The two looked at each other "Now that has a nice ring to it." He smirked and she laughed shaking her head. She playfully slapped him in the side of the head and walked off.

"In your dreams Barty." And he was left alone in his thoughts with a smirk placed upon his face

As Bellatrix made her way to bed, many thoughts whirled through her head. Or maybe it was the gin. But the last thoughts that ran through her head as she laid herself to sleep were 'Bellatrix Lestrange or Bellatrix Crouch? Bellatrix Crouch or Bellatrix Lestrange? Bellatrix Crouch or Bellatrix Crouch?'

* * *

**A/N: ok please review and tell me what you think. ****Byez**** for now**

**Bellatrix5982**


End file.
